Prior green roof, deck and patio apparatuses typically comprise several layers of materials suitable to support vegetation on a roof, deck or patio surface. These layers are typically supplied in bulk or earthen rolls that are rolled into position on the roof, deck or patio surface.
Common types of vegetation used in green rooftop, deck and patio apparatuses include herbs, grasses, vegetables, mosses, wild plants and flowers, and other types of perennials.
A typical prior green roof, deck and patio apparatus includes built in place structures on the roof, deck or patio surface, making them complex and expensive to install. Most prior green roof, deck and patio apparatuses consist of four basic components: a waterproofing layer, a drainage layer, a growing medium, and vegetation. Some green roof, deck and patio apparatuses also include root retention and irrigation apparatuses, additional layers of various materials for various surface protection and vegetation growth support purposes, but these are not essential.
Other green roof, deck and patio designs include basic garden boxes or planters which are difficult to move, have no modularity, and are individual systems which cannot be connected to create a larger gardening apparatus.
It is believed that prior green roof, deck and patio apparatuses of the above general type were first used in Europe approximately in the 1970s. Since that time, use of similar and derivative green roof, deck and patio apparatuses have become common in many parts of Europe on commercial, institutional, industrial, and residential buildings, and interest in green roof, deck and patio apparatuses is growing in the United States.
The advantages typically attributed to green roof, deck or patio apparatuses include extending the roof, deck or patio surface life; reducing heating and cooling energy costs; conserving and utilizing valuable commercial or residential space; reducing runoff from roof, deck or patio surfaces; and increasing property values.
However, inspection of prior green roof, deck and patio apparatuses also reveal the following disadvantages:
the prior apparatuses are relatively expensive and are difficult to install, typically requiring the need for and assistance of a specially trained consultant;
the apparatuses are not designed to be installed over an existing functional roof, deck or patio surface without the necessity of pre-treating the roof, deck or patio surface;
thus, a complete new waterproofing membrane must typically be installed before the apparatus can be used on existing surfaces, resulting in additional costs;
since the materials are delivered in bulk or earthen rolls, design freedom is limited, alternating the design layout after installation requires removal and destruction of the effected area and replanting with the new design;
terracing or variations of surfaces are also not easily accomplished; and changing of the design layout after installation requires removal and destruction of the effected area and replanting with the new design;
selection of pre-grown plants available is typically limited because: the need to maintain the plants in the growing state prior to shipment results in additional costs; the demand must be estimated in advance of the installation season in order to have the pre-grown plants ready; and such estimates are typically conservative in order to prevent overstocking and spoilage if not used during that season; and
maintenance and repair to the roof, deck or patio surface is difficult and expensive if a leak develops in the roof, deck or patio membrane, or if other maintenance or repair is required, the entire green roof, deck or patio apparatus, or at least large portions of the green roof, deck or patio apparatus, must be removed to locate and repair the leak or accomplish the desired maintenance;
the removed green roof, deck or patio apparatus must then be replaced and replanted.
Thus, it is clear there is a need for new and improved green roof, deck and patio apparatuses which:
are less expensive and more easily installed and more lightweight than prior green roof, deck and patio apparatuses;
can be installed over existing roofing, decking or patio materials on existing buildings, thus eliminating the need and associated cost to install completely new roofing, decking or patio membranes or pre-treatment apparatuses prior to installation of the green roof, deck and patio apparatus;
provide for substantially enhanced design flexibility and freedom, including;                the ability to change the design layout of the green roof, deck or patio apparatus after initial installation;        to enable repair of a prior green roof, deck or patio apparatus such as when a portion of the prior green roof, deck and patio apparatus has been removed for repairs of the building roof, deck or patio surface, to eliminate the current need to re-install the entire prior green roof, deck and patio apparatus after such removals or repairs; and        permit ease of access to desired portions of the roof, deck or patio surface for maintenance and repair without the need to destroy and then replace large portions of the green roof, deck and patio apparatus.        